


Like Fixing Shattered Glass

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, but all bad don't worry, hook is an ass, mentions of Captain Swan, regina makes Emma feel better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Regina turned her head to look into the alarmed eyes, and was startled by the lack of hope and love that seemed to always fill them. Emma Swan's eyes were filled with agony, fear, and betrayal, but not even one flicker of hope. And, to be completely honest, it terrified her. Because she knew that feeling too well, knew the look in her eyes too well. It was the same look that she saw reflected in her mirrors nearly every day since Daniel died, since she had become to Evil Queen. She wouldn't let Emma ever turn into what she had been, would do anything to keep her from turning down that dark road."</p><p>Swan queen angst</p><p>~Trigger warning~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first not-smut fic (lmao help me) so I don't really know what I'm doing
> 
> Don't own characters or OUaT or anything... Also. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own

Emma closed her eyes tight and bit her lip, rushing into the bathroom of her mother's apartment. Snow looked up from her copy of "A Tale Of Two Cities", blue eyes alarmed and concerned.

"Emma! What's wrong?" She gasped.

Snow rushed over to her daughter, who was on the oak floors in a crumple heap of matted golden curls and quaking limbs. The savior shook her head and continued to release drops of liquid pain from her emerald eyes. When Emma glared up at her, eyes sparkling with tears and anger and hurt and pain, and shoved her mother off of her, the darker haired woman gasped, shocked and hurt.

"Emma..."

The blonde stood back up on shaky legs, and headed into the bathroom, locking the door and falling, again, to her knees. She hugged herself, nails digging into her skin hard enough to make scarlet drip slowly down her elbow. She didn't know why she felt so ashamed. It wasn't her fault. None of it was. She hadn't done anything to him. Everything was his fault. And yet she still felt so dirty, so wrong, so guilty for the whole thing.

_She could feel his sticky warm breath on her neck, his hand pulling her closer to him. He dragged his silver hook up her stomach and kissed her cheek, her neck, her shoulder. Something about this just didn't seem right. His beard was too rough. His tongue was slimy and tasted of stale liquor. It was uncomfortable and wrong and she decided that it was a bad idea. Emma pushed him away from her and looked into his hungry blue eyes. His face grew from predatory to confused._

_"Killian, look. I... I just don't feel like this is a good idea." She stammered, her face flushed with embarrassment._

_"What's wrong, Swan? You playing for the other team?" He teased, and Emma wasn't sure if he was merely poking fun, or he was provoking her._

_She blushed. She had been in the closet for as long as she could remember. But this was Killian, her boyfriend, her true love... Certainly he would understand if she was partial to both... Right?_

_"Um, hey Killan, can I talk to you about something?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice._

_"Of course, love. Anything."_

_So Emma swallowed and sighed._

_"Since you brought it up, I though that I would let you know that... I'm bi" she blushed deeper and looked away, nervous and ashamed._

_Then Hook smiled. It was a smile that made his eyes widened and eyebrows narrow. It was a smile that made Emma feel like she didn't know exactly how terrified she should be. He stalked forward, his grin growing ever wider. She backed up into the wall, and he pinned her there. She knew what was going on. She had been through enough in her life to know that this was definitely not going to end well. The pirate brought his lips close to her own, his smirk ever present on his horrid face._

_"Im sure your just confused, love. I'll lend you some assistance."_

_Emmas eyes widened and she attempted to scream for help. But the pirate raised his metal weapon to her throat._

_"If you make any noise, Swan, remember what I can do."_

 She felt violated and filthy, and she didn't know what to do except sit there on the bathroom floor and flood the place with her shameful tears.

There was pounding on the door, and all the blonde could do was give a cracked, broken yell of "Leave me the fuck alone!"

But Snow happened to be extremely persistent, and eventually opened the door. Emma's eyes were swollen, her face pale and haunted. Snow knelt down to sit beside her daughter. She raised a pale hand to stroke Emma's back, but the woman flinched and swatted her hand away, never moving her eyes from the wet tile. The pair just sat there for the good part of two hours, before Snow spoke up again.

"Emma..." She murmured gently. "What happened?"

When the blonde didn't respond, the brunette tried again.

"Was it Hook?"

Emma looked up, her face glazed over with terror.

\---------------------------------------

The next week, Emma barely left her room. She had been closed off, not letting even Henry in. Despite said closed-off-ness, her son continued to try to communicate with her nearly every hour. She would just snap at him to leave and grab the grilled cheese he left in an greasy paper bag by her door.

So one day, the young boy had come home to Regina, crying. No one knew what was up with his other mother, but people did begin to have ideas. Hook was to only one in Emma Swan's Book of Acquaintances that hadn't pounded on her door yet.

So Regina simply held him close to her and murmured "Let me see what I can do."

Her son nodded, his messy brown hair bobbing with his head movements.

Regina arrived at the homey little apartment and invited herself in. She had a key, the blonde had given her one.

Emma had said "because Regina is a part of our family, so she deserves to spend time with her family whenever she wants too. Or needs too. Either one. Or both."

She felt a small smile tugging at her lips at the idea that this was her family. Emma and Henry and those two idiots were her family. She closed her eyes for a second just to recall their first family dinner at Granny's. It was one of the best nights of her life.

Regina arrived at Emma's bedroom door.

She knocked softly and and called "Emma, it's Regina. Let me talk to you."

When there was no response, she tried again.

"Emma please. Let me help you. Open the door."

The urge to help the obnoxious sheriff was overwhelming. It tugged at her chest and made her stomach ache. She knew that when Emma got angry or scared she became closed off, but never had she gone without anyone there to talk to for this long, while she was in such unfathomable pain. And wouldn't let the poor lost girl go through that, not like she did.

"Emma Swan you open this door for me right now or so help me."

And the the door creaked open, just a bit, revealing Emma's blonde tangles, puffy, red, swollen eyes, and cracked, bloody, dry lips.

Her voice was soft and broken, and her tone barely a whisper "Only you. No one else. Only you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers in Chapter 1
> 
> So I am so grateful to all the beautiful people who commented and left kudos. It means a lot to me. I don't know how often I'll be able to update because I am really stressed with finals and school and attempting not to fail math, but I'll try to update as much as possible, as fast as possible.

Regina stepped into the room, and glanced around. There were crumpled paper bags and empty Ben and Jerry's cartons littering the carpet. The blonde was curled into a little ball on her bed, her nails dinging into her legs. With closer inspection, Regina could see similar nail marks all along her arms and legs, some were red, others scabs. Soft whimpering was coming from Emma, but Regina knew better than to place a hand on her head. She also knew better than to force the poor woman to talk. She had had enough experience with this kind of mess to know that sometimes trying to help was actually just making it worse; bringing back the memories, making them fresh. She licked her lips and slowly, softly, stepped across the room to the bed which the blonde was curled on. When she catiously stopped at the bed, keeping her distance from Emma, green eyes shot up to look at her with startled terror. Her tear-stained face was pale and her eyes were red, filled with tears that she thought she didn't have enough water left in her body to produce. Emma flinched as Regina sat down, but didn't move to get up. Regina turned her head to look into the alarmed eyes, and was startled by the lack of hope and love that seemed to always fill them. Emma Swan's eyes were filled with agony, fear, and betrayal, but not even one flicker of hope. And, to be completely honest, it terrified her. Because she knew that feeling  _too_ well, knew the look in her eyes  _too_  well. It was the same look that she saw reflected in her mirrors nearly every day since Daniel died, since she had become to Evil Queen. She wouldn't let Emma ever turn into what she had been, would do anything to keep her from turning down that dark road.

So when Emma finally spoke, she was a bit startled. But not because of her own thoughts. She was startled because her once-determind voice now was like breaking a window pain, all the little shards of glass falling down and cutting skin. All the emotion that she once had was gone, and what replaced it was nothing.

"Regina." She whispered; her voice quivered.

At that moment, Regina's heart shattered. The urge to embrace Emma and hold her until the world just let her be, it was intoxicating. She closed her eyes and swallowed, telling herself that that would not help Emma in the slightest. It would only help Regina. It would help her, because all of this madness was reminding her too much of Leopald, and even her mother. Of course, her mother never sexually abused her, but her mother had broken her. Just like Hook had done to Emma. That bastard pirate had broken this delicate creature, worse than when Neal had left her in jail, worse than when her parents abandoned her, worse than Emma had broken herself. She would be there for Emma, through all of this. Because thats all she needed when Cora beat her and when Leopald violated her, and that's all she still needs. So Regina would be that person for Emma, if nothing else but to sit there and let her cry. 

"Are you okay, Emma?"

Emma didn't respond. She just tucked her head back into her knees and tried to forget. She would do anything to forget. Everything hurt so bad. Her head pounded, her stomach churned, her limbs were sore and strained, her eyes ached when she opened them. Her heart hurt more than anything. Although it wasn't because she lost someone, like it was with Neal. The betrayal was the same though. It was guilt. She was ashamed and guilty. Like it was all her fault. Because somehow, perhaps because of all the foster homes, when everything was her fault, even if it wasn't; when she would get beaten with a thick leather belt until cuts scarred her back every time the dog ran away, or the steak burned, or when that foster parent had finished the last of the many bottles of gin, everything was her fault. She knew Hook wasn't the same kind of love, but it was so easy, because he was so willing. Amd somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew from the start that he didn't really want anything more than her body. But she gave in to the longing to have someone anyway, so it was her fault.

She looked back up, more tears streaming down her cheeks, and choked out "My fault..."

Regina blinked back the tears dancing at the edges of her eyes, and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. It wasn't Emma's fault. It was never Emma's fault. It was all because Killian Jones was a fucking bastard pirate, who thought with his dick. But Regina understood were Emma was coming from. Because ever since Regina's childhood, everything has been her fault, too. Because her godawful mother would magick her against a wall and leave her there because she was riding her horse instead of sitting on a throne in a huge frilly dress.

"Never." She replied, still not doing anything more than answering with gentle, simple, easy responces.

Emma looked at her and released a little of the tension in her shoulders. 

"Talk to me." Emma murmured, her eyes looking less and less green and more and more grey.

Regina tensed at the suggestion, but complied with a soft, steady voice.

 _"One day, several years ago, I was at work. In a council meeting, to be precise. I received a call from Ruby, who was babysitting a four-year-old Henry. She called to tell me that Henry had found a dead crow while they were at the park, and insisted that he take it home. So I got home, and I enter the living room, and Henry is beaming, holding up this flattened crow with glue and sequines covering the thing. I-"_ _  
_

"No." Emma interrupted her.

Regina looked again into her eyes. Instead of laughter and joy that Regina always saw in her eyes when telling her four-year-old Henry stories, there was nothing. Her eyes were like stone. After a week of the anguish, now Emma was building up her walls. Holding in all her pain and misery, until Regina was sure she would implode.  _  
_

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about you."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regina's eyes widened and her breathing became uneven. No. She didn't want to expose herself. She had been so careful to hide everything that she didn't like, had worked for so long to convince herself it was only a dream, or a story, or a book she had read instead of the books her mother forced her to study. But she had to do this. She had to be there for Emma. Because, although she didn't like to admit it, Emma had always been there for her, when she needed her most. 

Oh god, she was so scared. She didn't want Emma to know about her. About her childhood, or her marriage, or her mother. She was so scared Emma would reject her, that Emma would be to horrifyed, or that it would be to much like Emma's life had been, and Emma would run away again.  Because, although she denied it, she needed Emma. She needed Emma's strength and hope and trust and friendship. And she wasn't sure if anything, besides loosing Henry, would be as painful as loosing Emma.

"Emma, I- I can't"

Emma's face grew grim and angry. Her eyes turned to stone again. She turned away, hiding the pain that was etched onto her face. She though that, maybe Regina would trust her enough to open up to her. She thought that Regin knew her well enough to know that she wasn't afraid of tragic stories. She thought that Regina was different, that she understood her on a level no one else did. Well, she was wrong. Regina was just like everyone else. She as just like Snow, who worried about her far too much, but at the same time, expected far too much from her. She was just like Ruby, and Archie, and everyone else, who thought a hug and a kiss and a nice long Lets-Talk-About-All-of-Your-Problems-Because-Apparently-That-Makes-You-Feel-Better talk would cure everything.

"I thought you were different." She muttered, tears once again tumbling down her face. Emma got on wobbly legs and went to open the door. "Leave." 

Regina was stunned. All she had done was not want to share her personal stories with Emma Swan. Because she didn't want the scare her. Because she wanted to hold on to the blonde and never let her go. Because she still, even though Cora was dead, wamted to prove to her that Love Wasn't Weakness. Because Regina was the lost puppy, not Emma. Emma was the hurt, lonely, frightened kitten. All she wanted to do was find her way. She only realized she was crying when she tasted salt on her lips. 

"I- I am different, Emma."

"So you're just going to act like you don't know what it's like? Because I know you do, Regina. I thought you would understand."

"I do." 

Emma broke down again, sobbing into the wall.

"So tell- tell me a fuck- fucking story, Reg-gina!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys loved this chapter as much as you loved the first one, and thank you for commenting, you guys are amazing.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism- NOT HATE- is super helpful and makes me happy, so they are alway appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so fucking long! I have had to study a lot for finals (they're all next week I'm going to die) and on top of it I have had writer's block as well as two narratives due. I know that is no excuse really, but I'm pretty sure most of you understand. You guys have been so awesome. :D <333

The next day, Regina came back, even  after being sent away and told not to return. Emma needed her, and maybe Regina needed Emma, too

When she entered the room, Emma looked at up her with fresh tears dripping from her eyes, and a look of utter brokenness on her face. She didn't know what to do. She sighed and patted the mattress beside her, holding out her hand for Emma to take. Emma looked conflicted, like she was scared of the physical contact, but wanted to be held at the same time. and Regina probably understood that better than anyone. "All I want you to do is come over here and sit down. You don't have to hold my hand, if you don't want. I get it. Emma..." The moment the name 'Emma' fell from her lips, something she thought she wouldn't she in the ocean colored eyes for a really long time filled the blonde's eyes. It was something like longing. "Come on, Emma. You can trust me." Regina offered a small smile when Emma slowly walked back toward her. She was even more surprised when a shaking hand eased into hers. Emma's hands were worn and calloused, and Regina squeezed it reassuringly. When her hand was squeezed, Emma flinched but didn't pull away. 

"Emma look. I trust you more than I have trusted anybody in a very long time. But I am not ready to tell  _myself_  what happened between me and Leopold. Emma, It scares me." 

Her voice wavered and she blinked back tears. She had to stay strong for Emma, like Emma had always stayed strong for her. She took a deep, shaky breath, and continued.

"I guess I... I have always tried to convince myself that it was just something that I made up, a story I told myself. And you... you are so strong, Emma. To let someone in, and not deny what happened. And I know how painful it is to face it, and so even after several decades, I have not been strong enough to face it. I'm still not ready. So I'm not going to tell you yet, because I'm not ready to tell  _me_ yet. That... that's why I stole Graham's heart. I could have had anyone I wanted without taking their heart. But Graham was an easy target because he was without a real home, and without a real family, and therefore his heart was easier to take over. I needed something that I could have 100% control over no matter what. It helped me cope with what Le... happened."

She only realized she was crying when a rough finger quickly brushed a tear from her cheek. She looked at Emma, and saw in her eyes the young girl who had to give up her baby. She didn't want to care, and she was still more damaged than she had been in her entire life, and yet she did. Emma cared about her. She felt her cheeks grow warmer and her chest tug. Emma's voice was  cracking and hard, but tender when she spoke.

"Regina, I...I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so hard for you. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you-"

Regina cut her off, asking with her eyes if she could stroke the beautiful blonde hair. When her hand rested on Emma's head, she jumped a little but leaned into the stroking.

"It's okay Emma. Don't worry. You did nothing wrong."

Emma shook her head, turning to face Regina.

"I... I did. I told him that... I... I..."

Emma's face was burning, she was so ashamed. She had never fully accepted any aspect of herself, in any way, but being in the types of foster homes she was in, it was a lot harder to accept her sexuality. It wasn't that she was ashamed that sometimes she girlfriends as well and boyfriends, she was just ashamed because it was another thing that made her even more different, made her a sore thumb in places were there was nothing worse than sticking out. 

"You what, dear?"

* * *

 

"I'm bi" she squeaked, the words barely audible.

The moment she said it, she regretted it. Her eyes stung and she turned away, not daring to watch the inevitable. Regina would be shocked, then horrified, then disgusted. And then she would leave. And she wouldn't come back. Goddammit she was so dumb sometimes. She wasn't even sure why she told her. Maybe it was because of the way Regina looked at her, had been looking at her for a while now. And especially these past- what 6?- hours. 

"I...I'm sorry" she whispered, covering her face with her hands. 

She didn't know who she was talking to, surely Regina had left already. But when she heard Regina's voice, soft and understanding, she almost believed what Regina said.

"Me too."

Emma wasn't even ashamed anymore. She was downright angry. Regina had no right to let Emma open up to her, to let her become so fucking vulnerable, and then turn it around like it was all a joke! Oh, and to add fuel to fire, the brunette wouldn't stop talking. Saying how it was okay, and there was nothing wrong with it, and that doesn't make what happened any more her fault.

"Like hell it doesn't, Regina! And how would you even know! You are probably the straightest person I've ever met in my life! You have **NO IDEA**  what it's like! You were kicked out of foster homes because sometimes you held hands with a girl, or whipped because it 'wasn't Christian', and it was 'a violation', and that maybe I' m just confu-"

She stopped. That was exactly was He had said to her. She closed her eyes and tried to push the memory away. That stayed there in silence for a long time. Far, _far_ too long. And after what felt like forever, Regina spoke. She was really crying now. 

"So what about when my mother locked me in the dungeons for two months after she saw me hug a girl, when I was _four years old._ And what about all those scars on my back, that one day when I finally felt my mother truly loved me. And when I told Him, and he told me the exact same thing. That I was too young to know, and that It was just because I was confused and I hadn't had the 'right man' before. Daniel. He was the only one who didn't care. He loved me anyway. So if you don't believe me, and if you think I'm joking, I'm done helping you, Miss Swan. I know exactly what it's like, and if you want me to accept you, you're going to have to accept me."

Regina stood, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan." 

When Regina got home, she immediately got a huge hug from Henry. She breathed in his familiar scent and squeezed him tighter, trying hard not to cry again.

"Are you okay, Mom? What happened?" he asked, concerned.

Regina shook her head and sat down on the sofa. Henry curled himself up next to her and twirled her hair between his fingers. 

"Emma and I got into a fight, because she said that-"

She choked and started crying again. God, in front of her son. she was supposed to be the strong one.

"I'll got talk to her, tomorrow. I'm going to get you some pie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be all Regina, and the next one will be mostly or all Emma. The first part is going to be Regina facing her memories of Leoperv, and the second part will be her addressing Rapey O' Manpain. She will be thinking about Emma but there will be no interactions. 
> 
> Lmao thank you all for being masochistic enough to read this
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. I don't own these characters either (God, I don't know what would happen if I did...")

Regina was sitting on the sofa, the piece of apple pie long forgotten on the table. All the brunette could do was think about the argument that she had had with the blonde. And the words still echoed clearly in her mind, causing all of the terrible memories to come flooding back. Because she had suppressed them for so long, the memories were clearer and more overwhemling than she had expected they would ever be. 

* * *

_It was their wedding night, and the old man still didn't know her age. He had locked the door to his bedchamber and pinned her against the door. He brought a rough finger up to her cheek, and down to brush her pink lips. There was a burning in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want this man. She didn't want his filthy fingers on her face. And yet, she had no choice. He was now her husband, and he could do anything he wanted with her, no matter how much she protested. That was just how it worked here. Women were powerless from the start, and once married, they didn't even have the power to control their own lives. That was how it had always been. And Regina wasn't sure it would ever change. Most women, she supposed, got used to it. They were raised to be lapdogs. Leopold expected her to be his obedient little poodle, his lapdog. But Regina never really had gotten used to being a little porcelain doll that old men played with._

_"And how many years of age do you happen to be, my beautiful wife?" He asked. He was obviously trying to sound seductive, but it only made her grimace._

_"I..." She swallowed hard and took a breath before finishing, "I am sixteen years old."_

_Sixteen wasn't an unusual age to be wedded. But most men were younger than her husband and had the slightest bit of decency and waited until they were at least ready and willing to bed them. But this old king had been waiting for ten years. So he had hardly any decency left at all, let alone when it came to a beautiful young woman who couldn't refuse him._

_The old man's gaze turned hungry._

_"So young, and so beautiful... I am going to enjoy this."_

_The burning grew stronger. This felt so wrong. She did not want this. The old guy's fingers hand taken to toying with the low-cut v-neck collar of her wedding dress, his digits coming dangerously close to her cleavage. Truly, the only thing that kept her from pushing him away was the thought of what her mother would do to her. Probably chain her up and shock her with magic. That had happened only once, when the young queen had finally worked up the courgae to tell her mother that sometimes she enjoyed kissing girls..._

_Regina felt bile burning her throat, but she swallowed it down and tried to ignore the hot, sticky breathing on her neck when he whispered huskily, "Are you a virgin?"_

_The question sent a jolt through her body, she felt her face grow red, and she felt like one of those cheap whores her mother always brought up to the castle when an older man would come join the for a meal. This perverted old man was treating her like a two-bit prostitute. One of those diseased, sick girls who would allow you to do virtually anything as long as the clink of a couple of pennies was heard  as it dropped into her hand before the activites began.  This horrid man was about to take her virginity, and there was nothing she could do about it._

_Regina could lie. Could tell him how she had let some manservant or even a maid take it long before any of this began. Perhaps it would make him a tad less greedy and a tad less rough. But she could never forgive herself if she lied to him. Living in this misogynist hierarchy had taught her little, but there were things to learn that were unavoidable. Like how a woman must never lie to her husband._

_Regina nodded the smallest of nods and closed her eyes tight, trying to block out that loud voice thrumbing ceaselessly in her head. The voice that was practically yelling at her about how dirty and how wrong this was. She felt firm hands grip her shoulders and push her down onto the bed. She was now leaning on her hands on the bed, her legs holding herself upright on the marble floor._

_An ashamed sense of pure dread washed over her as the pervert growled, "I am going to enjoy you more than I thought."_

* * *

Regina found herself shaking, found her chest burning at the recollection. She couldn't believe that Emma Swan of all people wouldn't accept her. Although she tried to deny it, Regina felt abandoned, alone, even lost. If the Savior didn't want her help, fine. She would let the blonde deal. No matter how much empathy she felt towards the younger woman at the moment, there was no exception when it came it Emma denying her sexuality because it was convenient for her. Regina wasn't sure why she felt so betrayed. To be completely honest, Regina felt as if she had lost a part of her. When Emma opened up to her, it had caused something inside of her to snap; caused forgien feelings to bleed through the cracks. These feelings truly terrified her. 

She had finally felt safe holding Emma, finally felt able to open up without being afraid. There had been a soft tugging in her heart, like she was finally home. She wanted to hate Emma so much right now, and yet should couldn't. She found herself still thinking about the warmth that had flooded her body when Emma had let her in. 

This was Emma Swan.

~~And ** _nobody_**  hurt Emma Swan.~~

Nobody but _**Regina Mills**_ hurt Emma Swan.

* * *

 

The only reason that Regina was walking into the Sheiff's station was because someone had hurt her son's other mother. Though Regina knew that wasn't the only reason, it was much better and much more realistic than the reason she kept denying. The clicking of her heels echoed as she walked. This was Emma's workplace. Hook should not be locked up in here. He should be kept as far away from anything Emma as possible, but this was the only place they could lock him up safely. The man was leaning against the bars, head down, picking thoughtfully at the iron tip of his hook. The moment he looked up, Regina felt the darkness fill her, invade her blood, making it boil. But she clenched her fists and supressed the urge to wring his neck. Oh, God. Then the bearded man smiled. And the smile was probably the most sickening thing she had ever seen her life. Regina swallowed the bile in her throat and forced herself to meet the hungry blue eyes. Eyes that never should have gotten the privilege to gaze upon the blonde.

"Regina, what a pleasure it is to see you here" he drawled.

She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously before putting on her 'Madame Mayor' mask and responding with a firm "I was hoping my eyes wouldn't be forced to handle the displeasure of looking at your pathetic face, but it seems misfortune thought differently."

The sneer never left the man's face.

"I asume you came to see me about Emma. But before you begin your silly interagation, consider this: Swan had it coming." the pirate chuckled darkly.

When the pirate said the Savior's name, Regina almost crumbled. He had no right to say Emma's name.

"She had it coming?" Regina repeated softly, trying to keep her voice from cracking. Judging by the state the Sheriff was in, she had done nothing except tell her boyfriend that sometimes she found pleasure in dating women. 'Had I coming' had nothing to do with the situation.

"Swan was practically begging for me to make love to her." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 **"Make love?"** Regina demanded incredulously "There is nothing loving about non-consensual sex, pirate."

Regina stalked forward and felt the Evil Queen take over. She hadn't let this side of her out it such a long time, thanks to Emma. It felt kind of nice to let go for a bit. Regina laced her fingers through his greasy black hair and yanked his head back hard. He yelped and she merely chuckled. She pulled his face close to hers and threatened, her voice barely above a whisper,

"I'm only going to tell you this once, so you'd do well to listen: im going to make this simple, as you are obviously too stupid to understand the 'grown-up' version. Telling your boyfriend you are less-than-straight in the hopes that he will except you and saying 'it would be alright to have sex with me' are two completely different things. So if you dare to so much as think about Emma Swan, I will make you hurt, pirate."

Regina practically spit out the last word. She released him, and noticed the glimmer in his eyes. It was identical to the look her husband had in his eyes. Regina's heart clenched and she momentarily forgot who she was talking to. She felt like she was back in the bed chamber, thrown roughly onto the bed and an old man stalking her preditorily. Regina pinched herself to snap out of it.

When she did, she heard the pirate saying "Poor Swan was so confused, didn't know how good a real man could be... "

And Regina snapped, recalling the argument she had had with the blonde the day prior. A fireball exploded in her palm, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster.

"Confused?" Regina whispered, her voice so quiet it was almost not there. "You are clearly the only confused one here, and I don't trust people who refuse to think clearly and deny that their thinking is clouded."

Hook chuckled 

"Swan was most definitely confused. There is no way any girl as beautiful as Emma Swan would deny such a devilishly handsome man like myself unless she was utterly puzzled. Although I would love to see her shagging another girl. I have a feeling I would thoroughly enjoy seeing your mouth between her thighs, your Majesty."

The pervert licked his lips and smirked.  

There was a most dangerous silence. And then she laughed. It was a dark, cold, humorless laugh. It was like swallowing nails. "Oh, my dear, I'm sure you could learn quite a lot about properly pleasuring women from me, but, unfortunately for you, I have no interest in sharing any activitites I participate in with you. Well, besides your pain, _dear_." 

The flame flickered barely two inches from the leather of the greasy man's awkwardly oversized collar. 

"And if you ever dare to go near Emma again, I will take that black heart of yours from your chest and squeeze it until all that's left is sand. I will destroy you."

* * *

 

Regina wasn't sure she was ready to admit why she was feeling so protective over the Savior. She supposed she had always cared about her, in a sense, but it wasn't as if they were that close. What frightened her so much was not the desire to protect her, but the way she felt that Emma was hers. No one could harm _her_ Emma. There was a flood of warmth that filled her chest whenever Emma spoke to her or entered a room. It was a little tug, a little voice telling her that Emma was apart of her, that this part of her was empty. It was shocking how familiar it felt. She felt it with Henry. She felt it with Daniel. She _thought_ she felt it with Robin. But with Emma, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to feel it. 

She wasn't even sure if she could ever except the feeling.

The feeling that she, Regina Mills, the Evil Queen, could be in love with Emma Swan.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if this actually got any views... YAY!!!! Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter... Please comment bc I don't know if I should continue this and I don't want to if no one will read it


End file.
